The Summer
by Basjetball
Summary: Greg and Holly are now a couple and summer starts. What'll happen now? Sequel to The Diary.
1. Chapter 1

**Guys this is the new sequel for The Diary. I should also tell you that if you have not read my other story, The Diary, that I recommend you not to read this until you finish The Diary, because this is a continuation of The Diary.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Diary of a wimpy kid

"Well class, I will hand you your report card right now," the teacher announces.

Greg can't wait for school to end. School had been well for Greg this year. _I cannot believe what happened this year. From Rodrick taking his diary to me getting a girlfriend in Holly Hills and getting Bryce as an enemy finding ways to break them up as a result for having Holly as his girlfriend to Bryce leaving the school. This has been the best year ever and to top it off, this is the last day of school…no, last minutes of school this year_ Greg thought.

"Greg Heffley, please get your report card," the teacher spoke interrupting Greg's thoughts.

Greg stands up going to his teacher to get his report card. He grabs it and goes back to his seat and does not attempt to look at the report card. He just looks at the clock. _Just 2 minutes left_ as Greg thought looking at the clock excited of the thought of summer.

What Greg didn't know is that this summer will be different than his other summers.

* * *

><p><strong>If you have already read through this, you should know that this is a continuation of The Diary.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**The Summer**

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I had other stories I had to update. Now, anyways, I show you The Summer. Also this story is the continuation of The Diary**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Hey what are you going to do this summer?" Holly asked.

"Nothing much, I guess play video games," Greg replyed.

"Tsk...that's it?" Holly asked snickering.

"Yeah," Greg replyed.

"My family is going camping, want to come?" Holly asked.

Greg looked at Holly. He was never a outdoor person, should he? Greg pondered on the question and wondered about the alternatives.

After thinking for a while, Greg said "sure, but I have to ask my parents first".

* * *

><p>As Greg walked back home and entered the house, he saw his mom Susan and asked "Can I go on a camping trip with Holly?".<p>

"I thought you weren't an outdoor person," Susan Heffley said suprised.

"Well, I am willing to make sacrifices, so can I?" Greg asked.

"Okay," Susan said.

Greg then nod and then went upstairs to play his games.

After all, he needs to enjoy his video games before he go on the trip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diary of a wimpy kid**

* * *

><p><strong>This is the sequel to The Diary. If you have not read The Diary yet, I recommend you to go read it before reading this.<strong>

* * *

><p>Greg woke up with the sound of his alarm. '<em>Today is the big day<em>' Greg thought. Greg woke up, get dressed up and packed his things.

When he headed downstair, Greg saw Rodrick on the stairway.

"Where are you going? Moving in with your girlfriend?" Rodrick smirked.

"Well, actually I am," Greg lied.

Rodrick's smirk turned upside down to a frown. Sometimes he wondered how come Greg has a girlfrien in Holly Hills and he can't get Heather Hills.

Greg noticed this and quickly got down the stairway.

* * *

><p>"Well bye Greg, I am so happy for you," Susan said sniffling up some tears that his son is going on a trip with his girlfriend.<p>

"Yeah," Rodrick added, but still seemed suprised and disbelieving of the fact that Greg is moving out to live with Holly while he's staying in this house.

"Good luck and when a bear comes, make sure you beat it up," Frank advised.

"Bubby," Manny said.

"Thanks," Greg said and goes out the door with his suitcase.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you're early a bit," Holly said.<p>

"Yeah, so when are we leaving?" Greg asked.

"Not until noon, so I guess probably half an hour," Holly replyed.

"What do you want to do until then?" Greg asked slightly disappointed he left too early.

"How about watching TV until my parents pack up," Holly said.

"Sure," Greg agreed, but the bear idea was still in Greg's head.

_'What if I do meet a bear' _Greg paniced.

Holly, snuggled up in Greg's arms noticed Greg's alarmed face and asked "what's wrong?"

Greg woke from his trance and reply with "nothing's wrong" and flashed her a smile. Holly turned her head relieved and continue to snuggle in his arms.

Greg was really worried about this trip, but he felt he should worry about it when they arrive at the campsite.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Summer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid**

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, I'm feeling like it was pointless to make a sequel to The Diary, because now the plot is all going downwards. <strong>

**However, I'm not going to discontinue it and will finish this with an ending.**

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, I'll work on another Diary of a Wimpy Kid fanfiction after I complete this one. I feel my writing skill is way better than it was 3 and a half months ago when I finished 'The Diary', so keep an eye on the list when I publish the new story.<strong>

* * *

><p>Greg had his head on Holly's shoulder asleep when a voice disturbed his slumber.<p>

"We're here!"

Greg slowly opened his eyes and he saw the trees and rocks.

"Holly, wake up," Greg whispered in her ear.

Holly slowly opened her eyes.

She then stifled a yawn and both Holly and Greg got out of the car.

As they deepened into the forest, Greg felt excited, nervous and scared.

"So what do we do here again?" Greg asked.

"To connect with nature" Holly replied.

"So kids. Your father and I will set up the tent. Can you kids wait here? After that, do you guys want to take a hike up the mountain?" Holly's mother asked.

"Whatever," replied Heather, not taking her eyes off her phone.

"Sure," Holly and Greg both said together.

After Holly's father and mother strode off to set up the tent, they sat down on a rock in silence until Holly asked "So what should we do now?"

Greg sighed and begin to ponder for an idea.

"Want to play I Spy?" asked Greg.

"Sure," Holly replied.

"Do you want to play Heather?" Greg turned to Heather.

"No" was her reply.

"Yeah, you see Heather just likes texting to friends. So anyways, I'll start. I spy something blue," Holly said.

Greg looked around to find something blue and then he spotted the flowing water from the river.

"River?" Greg asked.

"You got it," Holly replied.

"My turn, I spy on something green," Greg said with a smile.

"Grass?"

"Nope"

"Trees?"

"Nope"

"Then what is it?" Holly asked giving up.

"Come on, you can figure this out," Greg persisted.

"I give up,"

"You can do this, what am I spying on right now?" Greg hinted out.

"Me"

Greg moved his hand signaling her to continue.

"So, it's me? I'm not wearing a green t shirt or anything though," Holly countered back.

"Fine, I was spying on your emerald shiny eyes that always seem to sparkle," Greg said.

"That's so cheesy," Holly said.

Before Greg could say anything he heard Holly's parents yell, "We're back! Come on, let's go hiking up the mountains!"

Greg stood up and helped Holly up.

"Come on Heather, we're all waiting for you," Holly's dad said.

"Yeah," Heather replied back, not taking her eyes off her phone.

Holly snatched the phone from her sister and handed it to her dad.

"Why'd you do that? I was texting something important?" Heather whined.

"Now, let's go"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you took my phone, I was texting to that cute guy in the chatroom," Heather said sitting down on a rock, "Besides this is tiring"<p>

Holly rolled her eyes, "Not if you play sports and be active instead of texting all the time,"

Heather glared at her sister and countered back by saying, "At least I'm more popular than you"

"Whatever, at least I have an awesome boyfriend," Holly glared back at her.

"That little shrimp?"

"Take that back!" Holly demanded.

"Make me!"

The conversation between Holly and Heather made Greg feel very unconfortable, so he decided to leave and go sit down on a different rock. Soon Mrs Hill came to sit down on the rock.

"So how are you Greg?" Mrs Hill asked.

"I'm fine, do they always argue with each other?" Greg asked curious,

"Well, most of the time," Mrs Hill replied.

"Enough breaks, come on let's go up the mountain!" Mr Hill announced, while Heather groaned.

* * *

><p>"Isn't this fun?" Mr Hill asked.<p>

"Sure," Greg said, although the word '_fun_' reminded himself of video games. _What he could've done for the summer. 'No this is for Holly!'_ Greg reminded himself.

"I guess," Holly said, while Heather complained "Nope there's too much mosquitoes here"

Greg soon saw there was a path up the mountain, but there were two paths. One on the left and one on the right. He also noticed that both of the Hill parents looking at the map to see which way to go while the Hill sisters arguing with each other. Greg decided to look around and he saw something amazing. '_I have a plan,'_ Greg thought happily.

* * *

><p>"So girls we're going left!" Mr Hill announced.<p>

Greg coughed to get his attention.

"Girls and Greg," Mr Hill said and Greg could hear Holly giggle.

* * *

><p>"We're finally here!" Mr Hill announced.<p>

Greg was in awe with the landscape, but afraid he could fell, but he couldn't help, but be amazed with the sight. He could hear Heather asking for her phone and Holly arguing with her sister about the whole trip wasn't to text. '_Prehaps several days off of video games to see amazing things and be with an amazing someone was worth it' _Greg thought.

"So how's the view?" asked Holly from behind.

"It's beautiful," Greg replied, "Just like you"

Holly smiled, "Where'd you get all these cheesy and sweet lines from?"

"Books of cheesy and sweet lines," Greg said, which Holly laughed, "Honestly, I don't know"

"Whatever, come on. My parents are going to take some photos of us and the family," Holly said. She then grabs his arm and lead him to the spot.

* * *

><p>After taking several photos, Greg and Holly were sitting down on a rock.<p>

"So, what do we do now?" Greg asked.

"I think we're done," Holly replied.

_Plit-Plat _

_Plit-Plat_

_Plit-Plat_

"Did you feel that?" Greg asked.

Holly nodded and screamed out, "It's raining!"

Greg looked around and yelled, "Into the cave"

The Hill family and Greg entered the cave to avoid the rain.

"I can't believe it's raining, my hair!" Heather whined.

"All you worry about is your hair?" Holly asked.

Greg sighed, he could tell they were going to argue again and noticed Mr Hill and Mrs Hill talking with each other. He turned to look at the surroundings, something he realized he's been doing a lot since the trip, because he's starting to like being observant and he had to do something when Holly and Heather are arguing.

When he looked around, he saw something so unpleasant that he didn't want to see. It was a bear sleeping and he was so surprised that he jumped back.

'_We have to escape and not make noise'_ Greg thought, _'However, Holly and Heather are arguing while Mr Hill and Mrs Hill are talking. Oh man, I can't yell for them to be silent! Oh man'_

Greg silently walked up to Holly and Heather and pointed his finger upwards on his mouth, a sign to '_shush'_.

"What's wrong with you freak," Heather sneered.

Holly was about to argue back, but he caught Greg's eye. He seemed so desperate for them to be quiet and his eyes were pleading her to be quiet, but her sister said he was a "freak".

Suddenly Greg had an idea, which was so simple. '_I could've pointed at the bear_,' Greg thought.

However, Holly opened her mouth, but Greg silently and quickly went to her side, hand on her waist and pointed to the bear.

That shut Holly from saying anything and Heather turned around to see a bear. They were both stunned silent.

The Hill sisters and Greg went up to Mr Hill and Mrs Hill.

Holly whispered, "There's a bear in here".

"Rnh"

They all ran away from the cave and ran downhill.

"Is it awake or asleep?" Mr Hill asked.

"It's asleep," Greg replied.

"Wait, my phone!" Heather said stopping on her tracks.

"No, you're not going back there! You're my sister and there's a real bear out there! I'll buy you a phone, just don't go back into the cave!" Holly pleaded.

"Fine," she said running downhill and Holly felt relieved.

* * *

><p>"I have never ran so hard in my life," Greg said. '<em>I guess I should have took Dad's running lessons serious' <em>Greg thought.

"I agree. Anyways, let's say we go back. I have enough adventure for a lifetime," Holly said, which Greg and Heather nodded in agreement

"I agree," Mr Hill and Mrs Hill both said.

* * *

><p>After two hours, they were all at Holly's house unpacking their things while Greg helped.<p>

"Anyways, Holly. Here you go," Greg handed Holly a rose while all the other family members watched the scene.

"It's amazing. How'd you get it?" Holly asked.

"From the trip, let's say it could be our souvenir" Greg smiled and then kissed her.

Greg grabbed his backpack, "See you Holly. It was a fun trip except the bear part"

With that said, Greg walked out the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>The Summer Photos<strong>

Mr Hill's Camera

Photo #1- Greg and Holly asleep in the car, with Greg's head on Holly's shoulder. (Mrs Hill took the photo)

Photo #2- Heather texting on her phone in the car. (Mrs Hill took the photo)

Photo #3- Greg and Holly sitting down on a rock talking. (Mr Hill took the photo)

Photo #4- Heather texting on her phone sitting down on a rock. (Mr Hill took the photo)

Photo #5- Holly and Heather arguing while walking uphill. (Mr Hill took the photo)

Photo #6- Greg walking towards the rose. (Mrs Hill took the photo)

Photo #7- Mr Hill and Mrs Hill looking at the map (Greg took the photo)

Photo #8- Hill Family with the mountain landscape behind them. (Greg took the photo)

Photo #9- Hill Family with the trees behind them. (Greg took the photo)

Photo #10- Holly and Heather with the mountain landscape behind them. (Mr Hill took the photo)

Photo #11- Holly and Greg with the mountain landscape behind them. (Mr Hill took the photo)

Photo #12- Mr Hill and Mrs Hill with the mountain landscape behind them. (Greg took the photo)

Photo #13- Storm clouds raining. (Mr Hill took the photo)

Photo #14- Hill Family in a cave. (Greg took the photo)

Photo #15- Holly and Greg in a cave. (Mrs Hill took the photo)

Photo #16- Greg handing Holly the rose. (Mrs Hill took the photo)

Greg's Camera

Photo #1- Greg and Holly asleep in the car, with Greg's head on Holly's shoulder. (Mrs Hill took the photo)

Photo #2- 10 Butterflies (Greg took the photo)

Photo #3- A single rose (Greg took the photo)

Photo #4- Holly and Greg with the mountain landscape behind them (Mr Hill took the photo)

Photo #5- Holly with a wooden branch and Greg with a wooden branch pointing at each other like a sword fight with mountain landscape behind them (Mr Hill took the photo)

Photo #6- Holly hugging him while Greg has a thumbs up with mountain landscape behind them (Mr Hill took the photo)

Photo #7- Holly and Greg both jumping up in joy with the mountain landscape behind them (Mr Hill took the photo)

Photo #8- Rainbow (Greg took the photo)

Photo #9- Holly and Greg with the rainbow behind them (Heather took the photo)

* * *

><p><strong>This story is finished. I can't believe I made this chapter 2300 words. That's just kind of surprising. Yeah, I decided to add a bonus (photo collection).<strong>

**Anyways, I may soon write a Diary of a Wimpy Kid fanfiction soon, so keep an eye on the list for any story that I may update.**


End file.
